1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an affixing pin, and more particularly to a dry wall hand tool for penetrating into a dry wall and allowing the user to do so easily without applying as much pushing force as the conventional affixing pin requires and without using tools.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a conventional affixing pin for dry wall comprises a sharp inserting head 1, a pin body 2, and a pusher handle 3. The sharp inserting head 1, having a substantially circular cross section, is provided at a tip end portion of the pin body 2 for conveniently inserting through objects such as a dry wall. It is generally extended portioned rearwardly and conically with an increasing diameter towards the pusher handle 3 which usually is as elongated uniform cylinder shape. The sharp tip end portion allows the sharp inserting head 1 to insert into the dry wall surface then, under a tip end portion pushing action, the sharp inserting head 1 pushes the dry wall material radially to create a hole in the dry wall for the affixing pin to further insert in it. The pusher handle 3 couples with the pin body 2 coaxially and has a flat surface at one end portion for user to conveniently exert force such that the sharp inserting head 1 can penetrate through object easier. The pusher handle 3 of such conventional dry wall affixing pin usually has a twisting handle designed for user to grab on and allow the user to provide a twisting motion while inserting through a dry wall, thus rend portionering the hole-making process easier.
Moreover, there exist a number of disadvantages for this conventional affixing pin. First, although this kind of affixing pin has been commonly used for a long time, most of the modifications and improvements are limited to the pusher handle 3 for allowing an easier or more convenient grab for the user to perform the pushing or the twisting action. It is true that modification in the pusher handle 3 may improve the inserting process but not too many modifications were ever invented on the sharp inserting head 1 and pin body 2.
Second, even though the pusher handle 3 is designed and improved such that penetration of a dry wall can be achieved in the most efficient manner, it does not mean that the construction and design of the pin body 2 and the sharp inserting head 1 are such that easy and effective penetration of the pin body 2 can be ensured. Herein lays the distinction between efficiency and effectiveness. For example, one may use the maximum efficient of force to accomplish a particular penetration of a dry wall at a very low effectiveness given the construction and design of the pin body 2 and the sharp inserting head 1. In the contrary, one may accomplish a particular penetration of a dry wall in a very effective manner yet with little efficiency due to poor design of the pusher handle. Most of the improvements of conventional affixing pin such as the one described above are devoted to improvement of efficiency.
Third, almost all sharp inserting heads 1 and the pin bodies 2 of the conventional affixing pins have substantially circular cross sections. This makes penetration of the pin bodies into the dry wall very difficult and the user may even need to use some sorts of instruments for accomplishing the penetration. Since the diameter of the pin body 2 is increasing with decreasing distance from the pusher handle 3, when the penetration process is in progress, there exists gradual destruction to the dry wall, forming a hole thereon. As a matter of fact, however, when the pin body 2 has a substantially circular cross section, the dry wall will be difficult to be penetrated, and that excessive shear force will make the resulting not circular in shape, thereby loosening the supposedly fit engagement between the pin body 2 and the dry wall.
Fourth, many of such conventional affixing pins are used for hanging materials such as calendar posters, clothes, picture frame, and etc. In these applications, a hanging downward force is usually applied at the pusher handle 3 and it creates a moment only at a pivot point at the top portion of the pin body 2 against the dry wall. Another existing problem of such conventional affixing is that the pivot point is not strong enough for support if the affixing pin is hanging heavy materials thus creating a strong moment that might damage the dry wall or even make the pin head and body to slip out from the wall.
Finally, conventional affixing pins are usually allowed to rotate freely once the affixing pin is inserted into the dry wall. It is very often that the affixing pin might be experiencing different pulling or pushing forces in many different directions while hanging objects. These forces could cause the affixing pin to rotate while it is inserted into the dry wall. The rotation of the affixing pin can overcome the static friction between the pin body 2 and the dry wall material thus allowing the pin body 2 to slide easily inside the dry wall hole. Under this situation, the hanging affixing pin can slide out of the dry wall hole and fail the hanging objective.